The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H 110-18 Red. The new cultivar is a sport from H-365 Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,491).
The new cultivar was discovered in June of 1987 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings shortly thereafter in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight week response time under black cloth.
2. Six to seven breaks after pinch, bloom type flat and fluffy.
3. May be grown single stem or pinch.
4. Top leaves dark green.
5. Mature leaves lighter.
6. Petioles very dark red on top, and lighter red on bottom.
7. Veins in leaves on top dark green and shiny, on bottom veins red to pinkish.
8. Stem on bottom green and on top greenish-red.
9. Bracts are dark red and do not fade.
10. The centers of the bloom are long lasting.
11. The red bracts continue to develop after the centers have dropped.
12. Blooms have on a pinch plant double layers of bracts which are flat and slightly fluffy.
13. Twenty (20) to twenty-eight (28) bracts have been counted on a fully developed pinch plant.
14. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem have been 13-14 inches in diameter.
15. Bracts range in size on a pinch plant from three (3) cm. to five (5) cm. wide to five (5) cm. long, to ten (10) cm. wide and fifteen (15) cm. long.
16. The new cultivar shows the bracts are fully developed by the end of November.
17. Responds very well to the growth regulator cycocel.
18. Plants keep up from November to spring under ambient home temperature.
19. Plants ship well.